Sang de la Lune
by Aalwijn
Summary: When disturbing murders begin to take place, Ichigo can’t help but feel his eyes drawn to the new student-Grimmjow, as his suspect. Diving into the violent tempest of secrets surrounding him, Ichigo unknowingly walks closer toward death… Full sum inside.
1. Prelude

**Sang de la Lune** _Blood of the Moon_

**Author:** Aalwijn

**Pairing:** Grimmjow/Ichigo

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; all are property of Kubo Tite. I make no money from this fan fiction; it's purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** When Disturbing Murders begin to take place in Ichigo's school, Ichigo can't help but feel his eyes drawn to the new transfer student-Grimmjow, as his prime suspect. Ichigo can't seem to help diving into the violent tempest of secrets surrounding Grimmjow, and the more he discovers, the closer he comes toward death…

Because anyone that enters Grimmjow's world, never survives… But maybe Ichigo can change that, and save Grimmjow from the monster he has become.

**Warning (s)** per chapter: **AU

* * *

**

Prelude

The bell tolled for the second time that morning as students ranging from punks to teacher's pets shuffled into their seats. A lone wolf of a teenager with bright orange hair sat at a desk at the far back, second from the left, looking out the window to his left. The sun was bright and glistened off the water that had collected onto the tree leaves near the window from the shower that had just ended a half hour ago. Ichigo's wet umbrella sat on the floor at his feet as he tapped his fingers on his desk. He was tired from lack of sleep caused by a neighbor's dog's incessant barking, and the endless chatter of the other students were numbing his brain further.

"Class, please sit." Ichigo sighed when the hum of chatter came to an abrupt halt only to be assaulted by the sound of chairs scraping across the floor as students took their seats. Ichigo rubbed the left side of his forehead above his eye; yup, that was definitely a migraine coming.

"I'm pleased to welcome a new student to our class." Ichigo looked up with a frown, noticing the awful light sensitivity coming to his eyes. Great, he really shouldn't have been looking out the window after so little sleep. A tall teenager stepped into the class, if he could really be called a teenager. Ichigo could barely stand to lift his eyes from his desk so he opted to put his head back down. His fucking head was starting to really hurt.

"This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He'll be studying with you from now on." Instant chatter started and Ichigo groaned as he raised his hand. He needed out, he needed quiet, and he needed pain killers. As Ichigo raised his head once again, his eyes locked with strangely intense blue orbs. They instantly captured his gaze and Ichigo stared a moment, his lips parting in silence. The new student, his electric blue hair, his expression, the air around him… Everything… Was… Almost surreal. Ichigo glanced around the room a second, noticing girls blushing and guys already glaring in jealousy. Ichigo looked back at the student in front of the class. He was really good looking despite the blue hair, in fact, the blue hair surprisingly added to his features, instead of making him look like an eighties punk reject. And that blue around his eyes… It reminded Ichigo of a feline.

"Kurosaki?" Ichigo blinked a couple times, hissing when he seemed to snap back to reality and looked to notice light now reflecting off of his desk and hitting him right in the face, stabbing pain into his retinas and adding to slowly building pain of his migraine.

"Migraine sir." The older, dark haired man nodded, aware of Ichigo's condition in which meant that he was often prone to migraines. Clinical depression it was, not all that unheard of, and one of Ichigo's particular symptoms were migraines when stressed in any form. And sadly enough, Ichigo stressed a lot.

"Alright, you may go." With a nod, Ichigo grabbed his pack he hadn't yet unpacked and started for the class door. The blue haired teenager, Grimmjow, hadn't yet to move, and as Ichigo moved closer, a strange chill settled over his skin. He felt the hair on his neck stand and his skin prickle as a strange tremor raced down his spine. Ichigo glanced up, and their eyes met again. The look in Grimmjow's eyes hadn't changed, or maybe, it was so little that Ichigo could hardly notice. Wait a minute… Was he… Studying? Ichigo paused at the newcomer's side and looked at him to his left.

"Welcome to the class." Ichigo said quietly and waited a moment for a response, and the one he got surprised him. A smirk.

"Better take care of that head o' yours." A brief smile flitted across Ichigo's face as he nodded.

"I'll do that."

"Yer name?" Ichigo glanced around the class, noticing that they had become the center of attention. Something that Ichigo was not accustomed to at all.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The smirk was still in place as Ichigo turned toward the door and left, his arms still gooseflesh even when he made it out the door and closed it softly behind him. As soon as the door was shut Ichigo rasped in a shaky breath, his heart just started racing and he had no idea why. It was like he'd just seen something absolutely terrifying, like a monster or something. Ichigo put his head in his palm and groaned; his migraine was getting worse.

_'What the hell was that?'_

* * *

Grimmjow continued to stare at the door. He could smell the fear, and hear the rasping of breath. His lips twitched, stretching further into a more malicious smile.

'_Good instincts. Too bad he can't handle it.'_

"Jaegerjaquez-san, could you take the seat in the back row, third from the left." Grimmjow faced the class again, smirk gone and face neutral but warding as he moved down to the seat right by Ichigo's. Sitting down, Grimmjow leaned back in his seat and looked over at the desk to his left, he could still smell that Ichigo had been there, and the air was still lingering with a small hint warmth from his body.

_'He's gotta good scent.'_

Well, this had been an interesting start. Grimmjow didn't think he'd find something so interesting right off the bat. It was unusual to meet such sensitive people. That Ichigo was very '_aware_', whether he knew it or not, was another story.

* * *

Ichigo made it to the infirmary, was given pills to help the pain and taken to a bed to rest when he explained his situation. It was irritating that Toko wasn't working. She understood Ichigo's condition and usually let him go home, but this nurse was expecting him to go back to class. He didn't want to go, he barely managed to get up this morning. His meds apparently weren't working so well anymore. Ichigo hated this feeling, this feeling of emptiness and darkness… When Ichigo was like this, he didn't want to do anything, just sleep, sleep… Sleep…

Sleep….

TBC…

* * *

Okay! To get things out of the way… This is just the prelude, and to be honest, I'm a little nervous because I'm not too sure how I wrote this. This is my first shot at something like this and I hope you guys like it. I know Grimmjow and Ichigo are OOC, but as the story progresses (because of the way I have it set up), I fully intend to bring out their actual character. (Isn't a fan of OOC but couldn't avoid it). Also note that this is an AU, so no Shinigami or anything. Just… Other stuff I won't wanna give away.

This is kind of a psychological/supernatural/thriller thing I'm gonna try to do. It's a little slow, but I guarantee that it will heat up, drama is what I'm best known for so… If you guys like, I'd really like to know! Comments really keep me working (yes, I'm one of those authors). Anyways, I hope you guys found this interesting and would like to see it continue!

I also would like to say that I'll put the warning up for each individual chapter before it begins, but I'll **warn** you, there will be **gore**, **violence**, and other things that follow those types of genres. So you have been **WARNED**.


	2. Moon 1

**Sang de la Lune** _Blood of the Moon_

**Author:** Aalwijn

**Pairing:** Grimmjow/Ichigo

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; all are property of Kubo Tite. I make no money from this fan fiction; it's purely for entertainment.

**Summary:** When Disturbing Murders begin to take place in Ichigo's school, Ichigo can't help but feel his eyes drawn to the new transfer student-Grimmjow, as his prime suspect. Ichigo can't seem to help diving into the violent tempest of secrets surrounding Grimmjow, and the more he discovers, the closer he comes toward death…

Because anyone that enters Grimmjow's world, never survives… But maybe Ichigo can change that, and save Grimmjow from the monster he has become.

**Note:** Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews! They made me so happy that when I was writing this chapter I started to lotsa fun! ^_^

**Reviewers:** Black Storm Van Pendragon, BonneNuit, naoto-san, Alex san 12012, Kahenia, RamecupMiso, Persistence, hehehehehohoProductions0, FlyinGShadoW1314

**Thank you**! You guys are awesome! This chapter is out thanks to you!

**Warning(s)**: **AU, **some** M/M, **mild **Violence, Language

* * *

**

Moon 1

Ichigo slept rather fitfully. He just couldn't relax and when he dreamed, he dreamt of that face… Peering down at him. Those eyes… Those wild, feline eyes staring down at him in what could almost be described as a cat's curiosity while watching a small rat run around in panicked circles. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw _him_ standing there, smirking.

"Wha-" Ichigo blinked and sat up dazedly from being awakened by something and looked to his right where Grimmjow was. But there was nothing there… Not even a trace that anyone had been there at all.

'_A dream… Why did I dream about him?'_ With a groan Ichigo put his hand to his throbbing temple, the whole right side of his head hurt. The painkillers had just taken the edge off.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo looked to his left when the curtain parting accompanied a very much missed and much more liked voice.

"Nurse Toko…" The lovely, kind twenty-four year-old woman smiled as she stood at Ichigo's bedside and touched his forehead.

"Migraine?" Her voice was sweet and filled with genuine worry as Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah… The pain killers I was given barely take the edge off…" Toko stood, brushing some stray strands of brown hair out of her pleasant, rounded face. She was very cute to Ichigo.

"I wonder why you were kept here… Well, just go home and rest, okay?" Nodding, Ichigo got out of bed and slipped his feet into his shoes. A part of Ichigo couldn't help but like the mothering he got from Toko since his own mother had died giving birth to him. Maybe that was why Ichigo didn't mind Toko babying him, anyone else and he'd get irritated, but with Toko, it was okay.

"I think I need to see the doc and have my meds adjusted. I've been extremely depressed the last few days." Ichigo said lowly as he pulled on the vest to his uniform and Toko took a seat at her desk. Judging from her purse still in front of her, she had just gotten in.

"Oh really? That's too bad." Ichigo sighed in agreement.

"I feel like complete crap." Swiping up his pack Ichigo waved lightly to Toko who smiled warmly and waved him off.

"You take care. Get yourself to your doctor!" With a careless nod Ichigo left the infirmary and started down the hall toward the front doors, trusting Toko to sign him out.

Ichigo made out into the bright sunlight and groaned when his eyes were assaulted with pain but dealt with it as his eyes slowly adjusted, but that didn't help the worsening of his migraine even with the painkillers. They usually didn't work to well for him anyway. He needed the strong stuff. Topamax was what he was currently using.

'_Augh… I'm hungry.'_ Ichigo touched his stomach absently, but knowing himself when he was like this, he'd get home and just crawl into bed, not interested in trying to eat.

'_But I've gotta eat.'_ Ichigo paused momentarily when a sudden tingle started at the base of his spine and slowly began to crawl up his backside. A cold chill settled over his skin despite how warm it was and his skin turned into gooseflesh. A paranoia was growing over his back, urging Ichigo to look over his shoulder and see who was following him, or watching him. Stopping, Ichigo turned back around and froze when, up on the roof of the school, he caught sight of a small patch of blue. Squinting despite his head buzzing louder and louder with pain, Ichigo could see him…

Grimmjow, apparently skipping whatever class period he had (on his first day), standing there looking down on him. Ichigo couldn't see his face from so far away; but his gut told him he was being watched.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow moved and Ichigo groaned when the pain in his head blazed, sending the right side of his head into his palm to be cradled like an injured limb.

"My head!" Ichigo grit out, muscles tense as he turned, intent on ignoring the chill and getting home as soon as possible for his painkillers. Besides, the sooner he was away, the sooner the feelings would stop.

* * *

"Tch." Grimmjow watched Ichigo make it out of the frontcourt yard with slouched, bored body language.

"Humans have so many problems." Turning back around to leave the roof, Grimmjow paused when the wind carried up a tantalizing scent that made his heart skip a beat. Closing his eyes softly and turning his nose up into the wind, Grimmjow inhaled deeply.

"He's in a lotta pain… And he's scared o' me." Grimmjow chuckled sadistically.

"Too bad." Stuffing his hands into his back pockets, Grimmjow went to the stairs to go back down into the school building, intent on having a little fun before he passed on from this town.

* * *

The first thing Ichigo did was drop his backpack and take his painkillers, cursing the fact that they didn't work right away and climbed into bed with his clothes still on. Ichigo attempted to kick his shoes off after he'd ignored taking them off at the door but gave up. His migraine disappearing was priority and he didn't feel like putting for the effort. So with shoes still on and fully dressed, Ichigo pulled the covers over himself and eventually, as the pain dulled, fell asleep.

1 Week later

Ichigo sat down in his chair and pulled the contents of his pack out for the designated class-History. Since his meds were now up to snuff and he'd been on them a few days, he felt loads better. He caught up on his reading for his classes after contacting his father to explain his absence and the old man agreed, but of course, Ichigo was verbally assaulted right after that to come back home. It had ended with annoyed yelling and Ichigo hanging up on his father.

It had been part of an agreement that they'd made when he was twelve. The agreement was that Ichigo could live on his own at sixteen if he did well in school. Of course, a little later he hit a major roadblock and exploded on everyone with his depression. He had always been sort of depressed all his life, but it escalated when he was around thirteen and fourteen to epic proportions. After multiple diagnosis' it was found that Ichigo had a thyroid condition. After all that, Ichigo picked up school again and raised his low grades even higher than before. His past was something Ichigo didn't want anyone to know about. It was one of those _dark secrets_.

Ichigo understood that his old man was worried about him, but Ichigo still wanted to live on his own, as what was agreed upon. Ichigo had always been really independent even as a small child, insistent on doing this himself, on taking care of everything. Maybe Ichigo felt the need to work so hard because he killed his mom when he was born, no one really knew why but Ichigo, who still wasn't talking.

Ichigo smiled a little when he placed his history book on his desk. It was also a secret that he really looked forward to History, and even more so since it was world history. Ichigo really loved ancient civilizations and studying about them, and it was this that made Ichigo want to be an archeologist, with a strong hand in anthropology and art history. Ichigo would be in school half his life, but Ichigo wanted that profession more than anything.

"So, ya finally made it back, huh?" Ichigo gasped, his heart jumping into a fast run when he looked up and in the bright sunlight cast against his back and the right side of his face, was Grimmjow, sitting on the edge of the windowsill, smirking. Ichigo swallowed thickly, his throat for some reason suddenly tight and dry. Ichigo hadn't been able to stop thinking about Grimmjow the entire week he was gone. Why, Ichigo wasn't exactly sure, but he knew it had to do with the strange feelings he kept getting around him. No one had ever made him have that kind of reaction and it was puzzling and just plain weird.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded tensely, his expression tense.

"You gotta pissed off look on yer face." Ichigo blinked curiously a second, immediately remembering that almost everyone said that about him.

"I can't help how my face is." Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed loudly. And it was then that Ichigo noticed, all that energy in his gaze, the way he moved, and the keen looks he was getting, all reminded him of a cat. Was that intentional? It almost had to be. Who acted this feline without effort?

"Yer a funny one. Ya know what I think, I think…" Grimmjow stood from the windowsill and walked up toward Ichigo's desk, placing both hands on the edge, he leaned into his face.

"I think ya look that way because somethin' really ticked ya off when you were a kid and ya never got over it, so ya warped yer face to always look that way." Ichigo scowled and Grimmjow grinned wider that same feline smirk. It reminded Ichigo of a big cat, rather than a house cat. A king cat, like a Tiger or Panther, one of the larger, dangerous, hunters.

"And I guess that means you were raised by a wild cat." Grimmjow froze a second, his expression becoming one of light surprise before smirking wide, his eyes taking on an almost purring intent of interest.

"Maybe I was." Ichigo and Grimmjow stared one another down a few moments, both waiting to see if the other would do or say anything else when the bell rang, making Ichigo's already tense muscles tighten even more. Grimmjow's toothy smirk returned.

"I guess we'll see what happens after class, eh?" Pushing from the desk, Grimmjow dropped into the desk to Ichigo's right and Ichigo stared at him in surprise. Grimmjow's cocky, victorious smirk remained.

"Guess we're desk buddies huh?" Ichigo pulled his face away and busied himself with his textbook, just so that he didn't have to look at him.

_**"The Assyrians, also known as the Babylonian's because of their city Babylonia, which is mentioned in the bible…."**_

'_What the hell was that all about anyway? Why is he bothering me?'_ Ichigo had no idea why that whole exchange had even happened. They'd only met briefly at the front of the class, and thinking on it, Ichigo realized what he had realized when it had first happened…. It was bizarre. Why the hell had it happened at all? Why did Grimmjow express so much interest in him? They had barely even look at each other. And now this?

'_Does he like me or something?'_ When the meaning of the words sank in Ichigo internally blanched and shivered. It was the only thing that made sense. Guys usually approached girls after just a glance all the time because they thought they were cute. So did… Was Grimmjow interested in him?

I'm not into dudes.

"Oh yea? Hard ta tell." Ichigo jumped and looked sharply at Grimmjow who was sitting with his head on his arms on his desk. Ichigo had thought he'd went to sleep a while ago. As soon as class started, Grimmjow got comfortable and closed his eyes and had stayed that way the whole time till now. What the hell?

"Hard to tell what?" Ichigo whispered back, anxiously looking at the teacher and hoping that they wouldn't be caught.

"That yer into guys." Ichigo gasped in sharply and held the breath for a split second, which dizzied his head a moment.

"Wh-what?" Grimmjow was grinning from ear to ear, exposing those pearly white teeth again.

"Ya said you weren't into guys, and I simply said that it's hard ta tell. You seem pretty uke ta me." Ichigo took a deep breath and stood up quickly.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"I need to use the restroom, sir." Mr. Yoshida paused, marked on his role list and nodded as Ichigo quickly vacated the class.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Stupid! I can't believe I said that out loud!'_

Inside the bathroom, Ichigo went into a stall and decided to just do some business while berating himself. He couldn't believe that he'd done something so stupid!

"Ya know, the bathroom's not usually a safe place fer guys like you." Ichigo tensed, that chill was back and all the hair on his body stood up.

"You came after me? Don't you think Yoshida-sensei will think it suspicious?" Grimmjow chuckled and Ichigo's skin prickled further.

"He won't even know I'm gone. We established our relationship last week." Ichigo swallowed and closed his eyes. Damn it, there was no way he was going to be able to go feeling like this, and with Grimmjow of all people in here. Zipping up, Ichigo flushed what little he had been able to do.

"You the shy type, eh? Can't piss like a man? Boy are you gay." Ichigo grit his teeth as he walked over to the sink to wash.

"And ya wash yer hands huh? Mighty cleanly." Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" Grimmjow leaned against the wall to Ichigo's right and crossed his arms.

"Dunno. You said something interestin'. What made ya think I wanted ta fuck ya? The fact that ya even came to that possibility means that maybe ya secretly think I'm hot?" Ichigo turned a bitter glare on Grimmjow.

"Eh? Pissy?" Walking over and drying his hands off, Ichigo went for the door.

"Just leave me alone. I'm sure there are other guys that would love your attention." Ichigo grabbed the door but his whole body jerked back from the handle before he could make his grip solid. His feet stumbled back when he felt the pull and his back smacked into what he knew could only be Grimmjow.

"Let me go!" Ichigo froze, that prickle coming all over his skin. A fearful tingle at the base of his spine slid up his back quickly, urging his trembling legs to bolt for it when Grimmjow buried his nose into the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"Ya smell real good, ya know that? Kinda, begs for me ta come after ya." Ichigo gasped when he realized Grimmjow's hands were wandering, and not a wandering that he wanted.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Ichigo jerked and gasped when he spun around to hit his attacker when he tripped, stumbling backwards and falling out the bathroom door and onto the apparent guy that was entering the room when he tripped. Acting quickly, Ichigo got off the other student to realize it was just the wrong guy to crush. That short buzzed black hair and scar over his left eyebrow could be no one but Miyage Toshi, a grunt that belonged to a Yakuza that unofficially owned the school. Everyone knew it, but no one said anything about it.

'_Shit!'_

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo spouted as the student groaned and sat up, pausing when he realized his nose was dripping deep red blood down his face. Ichigo couldn't believe his luck as he stared in horror. Miyage glared at him as he put his hand to his nose to try and stop the blood.

"Jack-ass! You'll pay for this!" Miyage declared, his dark eyes full of hate as he jumped up and made a quick turn around toward the infirmary. Miyage alone was a grunt, so he wasn't going to bother attacking Ichigo himself, but rather, get the rest of the gang to get him. There had been guys that had died from doing less, and to make matters worse, Miyage cared a lot about his face too, which was also probably why he wasn't bothering with Ichigo now. Shit. Ichigo stayed perched on his knees on the ground, unable to believe any of what was happening. It all had happened so fast and it was all Grimmjow's fault!

"I hope you're happy!" Ichigo looked at the bathroom door but it was shut. Standing up in a rage, Ichigo tore the door open and looked inside -empty. Looking in at each stall, Ichigo found each of them to be empty.

"What the hell?"

'_Where did he go? If he'd left I would've seen him!'_

Ichigo was lost and confused.

* * *

Eheh… Not lookin' good for Ichi. Anyways! I really hope from the bottom of my heart that you guys enjoyed! I'd love to hear whatcha think! Maybe guesses about Grimmjow or future events, especially with a soon to be coming Yakuza. Ooh…


End file.
